A Hero To Never Forget
by JohnScarce
Summary: Ash and Serena have finally declared their love to each other after many years of travelling. But, when something horrible happens to people in Pallet Town, the home of Misty, what will Ash do to save them? ASH/SERENA AND A SLIGHT HINT OF CLEMONT/MISTY Rated M due to mature language, mentions of drugs and sex.
1. A New Adventure

**_Hello, Fanfiction! My name is JohnScarce, and this is my Pokemon fanfiction! However, there is a twist. I will rarely add any battles, as I'd bore you all with my writing of those kinds of things. I'll make a battle scene now and then, but if you're here for action, stay! You might like my drama that I've set up :) Anyway, this first chapter isn't really much of a chapter, rather than what to expect. I might as well say the ship for this story. It's Ash/Serena. This fic is set about 7 years in the future, so Bonnie would be of legal age to become a Pokemon trainer. Anyway, enough of my rambling, let's get on with the first chapter of my very first story!_**

As Ash fell down that cliff, Serena jumped after him. They had just confessed their feelings to each other and weren't letting go of their love. What they didn't expect as they **_neared_** the ground, however, was Clemont's 'Clemontic Gear' arm stopping them. As they got pulled up, they felt eternally grateful for Clemont. Ash was surprised that Serena jumped down after him. He expected to die saving Serena, his first priority. If he could choose between saving Serena by dying or let her die and live, he'd choose death any day of the week. As they dropped to the ground, Serena hugged Clemont and he chuckled, and Ash said his most sincere thanks. And, maybe he bro-hugged him. As they walked away from their cliff continuing their journey after an abrupt halt, three evilish giggles came from the mouths of Team Rocket's very own Jessie, James and Meowth.

"So the twerp and twerpette have feelings, eh? We can use that to our advantage on this, if we take the twerpette, we'll demand Pikachu for her! We'll get Pikachu, and he'll get his precious little girlfriend! Everybody wins!" Meowth suggested. Jessie stared at him as though he had just committed insurance fraud, but James was surprised with Meowth.

"That's the first smart thing we've heard of you, ever, Meowth!" James said. Meowth purrs and does the 'I told you so' gesture. They all laugh as they follow Ash and co. to put together their master plan.

 _ **So, how was it? For my first story I think it was alright. Tell me what you all think!**_


	2. Pallet Town

**Hey guys, Scarce here. Just gonna head straight into this chapter, hopefully, it'll be more than about 2000 words! So, apologies if you don't want to read that long.**

Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie walked into the PokeCentre. They asked for a room, but it was all booked out. Nurse Joy had a sympathetic look on her face.

"Because the next Pokémon Vision contest is coming up in a few weeks, people are dying to stay somewhere close to the hall. I'm deeply sorry for any inconveniences that this has caused, guys." She explained, motioning up to her monitor. The monitor showed the show's introduction celebration, happening right downtown. Everything seemed peaceful, until...

"Prepare for trouble..." A familiar voice said.

"And make it double.." Another familiar voice said. Ash then cut them off.

"Will you two please shut up? We cannot be bothered to deal with sub-par Home Alone criminals." Ash said, as Serena and Clemont giggled. James and Jessie had hurt looks on their faces, and Meowth looked very surprised that Ash, the twerp, just spoke out against them. They exited the building, with saddened hearts. Then, as they left, they heard Ash scream. They ran back in and saw the horror on Ash's face, and looked up at the monitor. On the monitor, it displayed horrors only seen in nightmares. On the screen, there was Pallet Town burning to the ground, and people running. Then, he saw one specific person. Misty. He couldn't believe his eyes as Misty ran from the fire, Brock following her. Serena followed his gaze and frowned. Ash was shocked, and then anger filled his face. Serena could tell what he was going to do.

"I need to go back home." He said, anger in his voice. Serena took his hand, but she was clearly upset.

"If you're going back to Pallet Town, we're coming with you, Ash!" Bonnie said, nudging her brother.

"Er, yes! We'll come with you, right Serena?" Clemont said, clearly begging for her to say no.

"I'll come." She said flatly, staring at the monitor. Nurse Joy was shocked, aswas Team Rocket.

"Listen, we want to help. Remember, we were the first rivals you ever had, right?" James said, clearly hoping they were the first.

"No. You weren't. Gary Oak was my first rival, and I proved him wrong to doubt me." Ash said, breaking James' hopes. It was clear that Team Rocket wasn't wanted, so Jessie spoke out.

"Just do the Pikachu thing so we can make our normal exit.." She said, sadly.

Pikachu didn't even wait for the order. He let loose Thunderbolt and blasted off Team Rocket. They didn't even yell their normal exit, just groaned. It was clear that they seriously wanted to help.

Ash took out his Pokeball and called out Charizard. Charizard was clearly as upset about this affair as Ash was.

"Charizard, take me and Serena to Pallet Town. Clemont, can you take one of your flying types to Pallet Town with Bonnie? Charizard can only take two people." Ash asked, getting on Charizard. Clemont nodded and went to look for some flying types.

Ash and Serena flew off to Pallet Town on Charizard, Ash determined to find Misty and his old friends and make sure they were safe, and protect them from the threat that made this journey doable.

5 HOURS LATER

Charizard landed, visibly exhausted. Ash returned him to his Pokeball. As they looked around, he heard a familiar scream. And it came from the lake. Ash and Serena ran to the lake. As they got there, a familiar redhead was being attacked by.. a Psyduck? Ash got Pikachu and used his Thunderbolt to help Misty. She turned around and saw Ash and Serena, and smiled. The Psyduck flew away from the Thunderbolt, and Misty felt slightly bad for it. But she didn't have time for that. Ash was back! She could finally admit her feelings to him, but who was the new girl? Misty felt a bit of braveness go through her, and said what she had to say.

"Ash! I'm so glad you're back! The town is being terrorised by some kind of team, but not Team Rocket. Gary's left and Brock's brother took over the gym." Misty said quickly and excitedly. Ash chuckled. It was the same old Misty.

"Misty, I couldn't understand a word you said but I agree." Ash said, making Serena chuckle. Misty stared at Serena, and Ash remembered to introduce them to each other.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Misty, this is Serena, my girlfriend, and Serena, this is Misty, one of my first travel friends!" Ash said, making Serena blush and making Misty's heart shatter into a thousand unfixable fragments. This was the first time she had ever felt something so bad as this. And what was it, you ask?

Heartbreak.

 **Pretty good chapter, huh? I've got a schedule worked out for this story, every 2 weeks there will be a long chapter, and every 4 days there will be a shorter chapter with filler and backstory information about the OC's in my story. Anyway, with that said, see you all later!**


End file.
